


Just A Scratch

by WolfaMoon



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Brandt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI4. Alternate scene on how they got away from the crashed car. And what happened on way to train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Scratch

Just A Scratch

By: Wolfa Moon

Sum: MI4. Spoilers. Alternate scene on how they got away from the crashed car. And what happened on way to train.

Disclaimer: NO Own, just fun. On a MI4 kick. Hope it is out of my system soon.

Just A Scratch

"Wait a minute." Brandt breathes.

"We don't have a minute." Ethan Hunt keeps trudging on. Both of them are soaked freezing and running out of time. They needed to get to the train yard. Hunt pacing ahead.

Brandt watches him move on. He is freezing except for the warmth filtering through his fingers. Damn bullet. Damn guns. No damn the men who fired the harmless weapon until used with hurtful intent. Looking quickly down at the blood on his hands he began to feel the burn. Damn. He hit the wall. They may have to move but he needed a minute.

Hunt began to turn the corner to look back to see the analyst rest against the wall. He could leave the man here. But that was not in his nature. The man was now a part of his team. Somebody he has to protect. Running back.

"I told you," stopping when the analyst raised his blood covered hand. Moving quickly to the man's side. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't have time." Brandt grunted, reminded as he was forced flat against he wall. Hands roamed over his body. Hissing when they made contact with the wound. Then the pressure increased. Then a hand went around to his back. Feeling pain as the hand pressed in.

"Good it exited. But you've lost a lot of blood. What's your blood type?"

"Um…" there was a question asked. "O, O+."

"Good. Good." Hunt slung Brandt's arm over his shoulder. Sure he remembered the mans name but he was not much to him yet. But soon they would be blood brothers.

"Good." He grunted the response. Sure all is good. Hunt had to smile at the man as his sense of humor. Remember hearing the comment before heading under the water.

~Where else am I going to go? ~ Moving with the man they made their way to the train yard. Once there they needed to find the caboose. Brandt nodding for him to back off. Hunt raising an eyebrow but let the man drift apart. Both moving to keep warm. Then he began to ask Ethan questions on his strategy with the flare and the body. Finding that the man had none.

Amazing.

Reality sinking in.

Then there was the green freight car that was theirs. Giving up on his wound to get them to safety. Then he could worry. Running to catch it. Dodging metal post. Who would put those things there? Grabbing the handhold for the door. Waiting for Ethan to let them in.

The computer identified him. Looking over to see Brandt already opening the door. Quickly moving to jump in and pull the man up with him. Both collapsing on the floor as the door slide shut behind him in the dark. The lights came to life with the closing of the door.

"Ethan?" looking up into his fellow team mates who pointed guns at him. Getting up to face them but still focusing on the figure on the floor. Turning around he grabbed Brandt and rolled him over. The man's eyes are closed. Hand on the wound. Placing his hands on the wound. "Who's this?"

"William Brandt, chief analyst."

"Brandt?" Jane spoke as she came over with a medical kit.

"You know him?"

"I know his name. Never met him before." She opened the kit while Ethan tore open the suit shirt. Blood still oozing from the wound. "Shit what happened?"

"The secretary is dead." He stated as he tore into the kit. Extracting a blood fusion kit. Ripping the sleeve off. Preparing the arm.

"So what is going on?" Benji came over with towels. Kneeling beside Ethan.

"I'll tell you all in a minute." Preparing his own arm for a needle. Getting the blood to flow into the unknown man.

Just A Scratch

The transfusion took about a half hour. Brandt coming around long enough to move with Ethan as he viewed the mission dossier. One that he had help create. Then remained silent as the mans discussed the mission. Offer them all a way out. How could he leave. He is basically attached to the man. With that over Hunt removes the tubing from his arm and Brandt's.

"How you feeling?"

"I've had better dates." Ethan smiles at him. Way to keep light. Reminding him of another good friend before their team leader betrayed them all. Elliot who wielded technology like Benji does. (MI: 1).

"Are you up for this?"

"Would you believe me if I said no." Ethan smiles wider. He had seen something in the quiet analyst in the short time span of knowing him. Knew the man could deal with pain. Knew his limits. So he had tested them. Conserved energy for the boost of final attack. The making of an IMF agent. But why was the man an analyst. Sure everyone wasn't cut from the same cloth. This man had the makings though. So why?

"No, and I would drag your ass anyway."

"Because I'm an asset or a threat?"

"Are you a threat?" tilting his head to let hi know that he would be dealt with then and there.

"No."

"Good."

"Good." Shaking his head at the senior agent. "Will this work?"

"We re the Impossible Mission Force." Patting the analyst on the back and making his way to pack his gear.

Just A Scratch


End file.
